Tournament and Torture
by 2-Rabid-Fangirls
Summary: oneshot with FujiOc and EijiOC pairing continues. The girls aren't at a game and boys are curious why.


Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, heck I don't own the computer I am typing on.

Authors note: Ok so for those of you how are following the progress of Miki and Michi thank you all very much we love ya for it. Next I no nothing of martial arts meets so lay off. I have realize Japanese words aren't pluralized like we do, however I am not going to spend the time to find out how to do it correctly, cause well I just don't care. ;) Lastly this has some crossover characters from Host Club.

While sitting comfortably under her umbrella in their usual spot Miki checked her latest Blackberry's calendar for the up coming weekend. The boys had a game but she had a feeling Michi and herself had previous engagements. After perusing the dates and plans that had to be kept and others that could be canceled or rearranged she realized they had a tournament and demonstration that weekend; that had been scheduled 7 months ago. She sighed, she was pretty sure Eiji would be disappointed she would not be at the game but there was nothing she could do; she and Michi had been doing karate and Kendo know for almost 10 years and well they had responsibilities to the dojo they trained at. Texting Michi the news, she heard her sigh in frustration as well. They had really started enjoying going to matches to cheer on Eiji and Fuji. They were their cheerleaders and the boys always seemed to enjoy their presence.

A blonde blur followed by a bandana headed tennis player jogged by; the blonde waved, Michi and Mika waved back. They exchanged looks of wonder and confusion and then both bent back over their respective electronic babysitters. Michi was checking the latest stock prices on their company and Miki was working on reading through the newest proposals from companies wanting approval and financing. Eiji and Fuji were with the rest of the team running laps, and while the girls enjoyed watching them run, when the team got to a certain side of the court they could no longer be seen, and the girls were not about to waste time staring at where their boys weren't.

Both girls looked up as the boys came running around the court for what seemed to be the last time. Miki smiled and waved back to Eiji as he spotted her coming around the corner. She sighed delightedly he was so cute. The boys all gathered around Inui and Tezuka for last minute instructions before heading off to the showers and home. After showering Eiji and Fuji came to the girls on the blanket they were waiting.

Eiji came and sat next to me he leaned over first taking my umbrella and putting it down behind us, then taking my blackberry and putting it down by my bag. I was going to argue but part of me wanted to know what he was going to do next. He was slowly but surely showing me more affection as the weeks went on. He fully sat down and then pulled me into his lap, facing him; and then captured my lips with his own. I was elated. And blushing furiously, feeling similar things from Michi I was pretty sure she was in a similar situation. We separated and he rested his head on my forehead both of us feeling a little flustered, breathing more erratically but defiantly happy though. I was enjoying these social interactions.

"So what are we doing this afternoon?" Fuji asked us all. I rotated slightly in Eiji's lap to look over at Fuji and Michi. Eiji took the opportunity to wind his arms around my waist and play with the bow on the back of my outfit, his head resting on my shoulder. Michi was seated in Fuji's lap similarly to the position I had with Eiji. She was mirroring the smile I am sure I had; playing with Fuji's hair. With no one else around we weren't quit as self conscious with our boys.

"Whatever it is we need to stay out of trouble so we can play well for our two ladies this weekend." Both Michi and I smiled and then remembered we wouldn't be able to go to the game this weekend. I looked up at Eiji and smiled sadly while linking my hands through his hair to play with the silken strands.

"Unfortunately we won't be able to make this weekends game." I started. "We have a prior commitment that we made about seven months ago and can't break it." Michi added. "We're sorry." I apologized for us. As we both looked at our boys to gage their reactions. I could feel Michi echoing my frustration at not being able to cheer on our boys, it was a fun thing we enjoyed doing for them to show them our support. Smiling slightly "but we want to help prep you for the game, and definitely celebrate your victory afterwards." I leaned into Eiji and he held me close, I closed my eyes momentarily as he responded listening to the vibrations as they traveled through his chest.

"Well then we will just have to play extra hard this week before the weekend's game so we have inspiration to win the game for you." I grinned as he lightly rubbed my back. He leaned close to me so his lips were near my ear, "I just might insist you wear something the day before the game that shows off those freckles on your shoulders I like so much." I could feel my face heating up. "I mean it's only fair since you won't be at the game to encourage me." Before I realized what I was doing I nodded against him in agreement. Later I would realize Fuji's sense of watching others suffer was rubbing off onto my boy.

My head was at such an angle that when I opened my eyes I could see Michi leaning on Fuji, him holding her in a gentle embrace and whispering something to her as well. Her face immediately went red and a hand went up to stop the blood from dripping from her nose. Her boy chuckled and I realized from the vibrations on my cheek my boy was chuckling as well. Fuji magically produced a handkerchief for Michi who eyed him with thankfulness and suspicion all at the same time.

The week seemed to fly by. The poor boys were put through rigorous training by Inui in the afternoon, but would relax in the evening with Michi and me. The afternoon before the game I changed into a different outfit after school, making sure to wear a shirt that would hang low on my shoulders just for Eiji. I snickered at Fuji as he tried in vain to convince Michi to let him see if she had freckles on her shoulders and or back too. He needed to be careful or he was going to end up in a world of hurt for his trouble. I shivered as Eiji came up behind me pulling me close with an arm a round my waist and kissing my shoulder. "I like your freckles." I shivered again. I'm pretty sure this boy was no good for my wits. "Really," I replied, "I was just always curious what they would make if I connected the dots." I could almost feel him grin, "We will have to find out some time." Another shiver ran down my spine as he kissed a few of the freckles. I would never look at my freckles the same way.

Later that evening we could be found on Michi's bed sitting in various positions watching a movie and munching popcorn and Pocky. We were watching a double feature of _Resident Evil_ and its sequel. Ok, well, Michi and I were watching, Fuji kept staring at Michi's back I think in an attempt to see through her shirt and see if she had freckles. Eiji was hiding with his head in my lap and a pillow over his eyes. He had agreed to the movies but as the night progress, we had quickly realized he had a fear of horror movies. It was really cute to be someone besides Michi's shield. He wouldn't come out even when I tried to inform him that the next scene was just awesome action and no zombies. So I watched, content to play with his hair; every now and again getting pulled out of the movie by him purring with delight.

The movie ended and Fuji pulled Michi into his lap. "Are you sure you can't come tomorrow?" He asked, Eiji had put the pillow away and was just staring at me with puppy dog eyes imploring me to come as well. Michi and I sighed simultaneously.

"We would really like to," Michi said. "But we can't," I added while tracing the band aid ever present on my boys cheek. They both had slight looks of defeat. "We promise to help you celebrate though tomorrow evening." Eiji sat up and slide closer to me, "I guess that will have to do." He then lightly kissed me before getting up off the bed and stretching slightly. I realized Fuji had gotten up as well. Michi and I walked them to the front door after calling the driver to take them home. It would never do for them to not make it home the night before a big game.

Fuji, Eiji, Kaidoh, Momoshiro, Oishi, and Kawamura stood still staring at the rain as it poured over the tennis courts. The day's game had been canceled, due to the weather. Inui was prowling the other team in search for data, and Tezuka had said something about further training of the teams other pillar Echizen. Fuji looked at Eiji and grinned "Do know what they are actually doing today?"

Eiji thought for a moment. "No, I didn't think of asking and they rarely give out more information unless asked directly." The rest of the team turned in curiosity over what the two were discussing.

Still smiling "we could always go visit their mother and find out what their up to." Eiji nodded his agreement of the plan.

Momoshiro just looked confused "What are you guys planning?"

Fuji laughed and smiled, the others knew from that smile that he was up to something devious. "Eiji and I are planning on going to the Yamashita residence and seeing what was so important that our cheerleaders where unable to come out today."

Eiji looked up to the storm clouds and ran smiling "It's even a day they enjoy, one without the threat of sun." The other team members chuckled at this having observed the two girls attachment to umbrellas or shade.

As Fuji and Eiji started towards the Yamashita residence they realized the others were following. Stopping Eiji eyebrow rose as he looked questioningly at Oishi. "What, it sounded like a good mystery, we wanted to come too." Fuji grinned. This was definitely going to be an amusing day.

When they arrived at the Yamashita residence they were escorted into a parlor room to await Michi and Miki's mother since neither of the girls were currently present. "Well at least they didn't ditch the game to do their hair or something." Stated Momoshiro.

Several of the members snorted at this "Because that was a concern," Oishi supplied rolling his eyes. "From everything Fuji and Eiji have shared, I'm pretty sure they would have to be drugged or bribed to spend the day being 'girly'!" Eiji smiled and nodded. Their conversation was interrupted from further speculation by a small barking Pomeranian. It growled and sniffed at all the boys. When it got to Kaidoh it was about to growl when Kaidoh hissed at it. It stopped, sat and started wagging its tail evidently delighted by the boy's reaction. The group was about to say something when Mrs. Yamashita waltzed into the room.

She perused the group until her eyes fell on Eiji and Fuji, a smile quickly formed on her lips. She then openly stared at Kaidoh and the dog at his feet. She looked at him and then back at the dog. Leaning over she picked up the dog and handed to Kaidoh. The boy stared at the dog but obediently took the furry ball. It licked him. All the other boys had to strain from laughing. "Well it seems Mr. Frenchy is quite taken with you, so I will be too, he has excellent taste. And he only likes those worthy of his attention." The boys were all stifling their laughter at this point about to die. Fuji and Eiji looked aghast but amused. According to the girls Mr. Frenchy didn't like anyone, and was considered a family member by their mother. He evidently got more attention regularly then they did.

Clearing his throat Fuji voiced the reason they were present, "Can you tell us were Michi and Miki are today, they weren't at the game and we wondered why?" Mrs. Yamashita. "Actually why don't you all just come with me to the dojo." She turned and started heading out the way she had come in expecting the boys to follow. Oishi stared at Fuji and mouthed "Dojo?" Fuji shrugged he had no idea. "Maybe you boys can convince the girls that martial arts in any form are not ladylike, and will not secure them future husbands. For I am sure their abilities, if anything else, will scare any good boy off." Eiji and Fuji wanted to interrupt still not sure what she was talking about. Their girls did martial arts? However they never got the chance all the boys were herded to the front foray were they were given baskets of goodies with instructions not to eat anything and then herded out the door into the waiting limo. Eiji stared at the basket of baked goods on his lap stared at the baked goods in the other players laps and then at the dog still with Kaidoh. It looked to be happily snoozing as Kaidoh was absently stroking his fur. His eyes met Fuji and they both just grinned. Mrs. Yamashita was currently talking at Kaidoh about Mr. Frenchy's dog show career. Eiji was unsure if Kaidoh was listening or not. The other three boys were busy staring somewhat wide eyed at the limo they were riding in.

Arriving at a sports hall Mrs. Yamashita entered before the boys leading them towards the main arena. She started off again on her frustration at her daughters' very un-lady like behavior. They entered just in time to see Miki hurl a man twice her size out of the ring. The referee went up, Miki bowed to him and then the judges and then walk off the ring to the left side of the building towards a very short blonde haired boy and her sister Michi. They were talking and did not notice when the group with their mother walked up. The blonde smiled at Mrs. Yamashita, "Ah Honi-chan, I am glad you look to be doing so well, have my daughters given up this sport yet." Both girls turned to glare at their mother when they spotted their boys and grinned in delight. "Well I see they haven't, a shame, here are the goods from our cook especially for you." The young looking man jumped in excitement and indicated were to set the baskets down. "While I have no intention of dissuading two of my best students from continuing their karate careers, I will definitely enjoy the backed goods they like to spoil me with." Both girls smiled.

Miki momentarily blanched, "I'm so sorry, I have not made introductions." Pointing to the tennis boys "Haninozuka-sensei may I present, Oishi Shuichiro, Fuji Shusuke, Kikumaru Eiji, Kawamura Takashi, Momoshiro Takeshi and Kaidoh Kaoru." She gave a Michi a confused look after noting Kaidoh with Mr. Frenchy. "Oh and the fuzzy thing is Mr. Frenchy." She said with reigned annoyance at her mother's icy glare at forgetting their fuzzy sibling.

The boys bowed to Honi who bowed back. "Very nice to meet you all." He paused as Michi asked "Did you win the match already?" The boys smiled.

"Actually it was rained out." Momoshiro answered "So we decided to help Fuji and Eiji find their cheerleaders." Michi and Miki both blushed as Honi looked at them with amusement in his eyes.

"We are sorry we couldn't go," Miki said. "However, we can't miss meets" Finished Michi. Honi-sensei nodded. The grabbed a hand from each "I have been training these two since they were five." Both girls beamed with pride, "they are two of my very best students." The girls couldn't help but blush as the compliment which was noticed by their boys. Momoshiro opened his mouth in confusion. "How is that, you can't be more than ten yourself?" The girls hands flew to their mouths to stifle their laughter. Honi looked amused. "Haninosuka-sama is 18 am I correct?" Kawamura answered, "I have had the honour of seeing Haniosuka-sama fight myself at previous matches." Honi smiled and nodded. The rest of the boys just looked shocked.

The boys chatted with Honi for a few more minutes before he excused himself to see to some of the other contestants that were about to go on. Fuji was about to ask a question when an imposing figure came and stood behind Miki and Michi, the figure then put a hand on both their heads and mussed with their hair. Fuji shot a look to Eiji who looked a little agitated at all the attention Miki and Michi were receiving and not denying from men they didn't know. Both girls looked up and beamed. Eiji and Fuji twitched ever so slightly. "Hai, Morinozuka-sensei we have not forgotten about our demonstration." Mori grunted and looked at the boys surrounding the two girls. Mrs. Yamashita had left a few minutes before to go chat with other socially elite mother, having left the unusually calm Mr. Frenchy with Kaidoh.

"Morinozuka-sempi we would like you to meet some of Seishun Gakuen tennis regulars." Miki stated. Michi continued this round of introductions. Mori stopped and bowed to Kawamura "Takashi." Kawamura returned the bow and greetings "Takashi." The girls just kept grinning. Mori took his hands off of the two girls and turned to go, "Don't forget 20 minutes." "Hai sensei!" They responded in unison. Kawamura excused himself and wondered off to converse with others he knew from his martial arts training. Oishi, Momoshiro and Kaidoh sat down a few feet away with a basket of goodies Honi had said they could have to watch the fighting. Kaidoh now playing with Mr. Frenchy and glared at anyone who thought it odd or funny. Fuji and Eiji immediately pounced the girls, Fuji pulled Michi into a hug and whispered something into her ear causing her to blush and look at him curiously. Eiji pulled Miki so her back was to his front, surrounding her waist with his arms and gently laying a kiss to the back of her neck. She blushed as well. The girls looked at each other over the boys abnormal public displays of affection.

"We didn't know you two did Martial arts?" Fuji started the questions.

"Oh yes we have been doing Tai-Chi for 12 years, and karate and Kendo for the last 10." Miki explained. "And Morinozuka-sensei and Haninozuka-sensei have been our sempais." Michi expanded. Eiji momentarily tightened his hold on Miki "So do you two like your sempais." He stress the word like.

"Of course," Eiji frowned. "They are the best at what they do; no others would have sufficed to be our teachers." Miki nodded at Michi "We like their training methods very much." Fuji raised an eye brow and looked at Eiji. The girls weren't getting the point of the question. He tried to expand.

"Do you enjoy your time with them?"

Both girls nodded and grinned. "Very much so, they always teach us quit a lot." Ok so the question was not clear enough, Fuji sighed.

"Do you enjoy your time with them better than the time you spend with us?" Both girls looked at him with confusion.

"The time we spend with Morinozuka-sensei and Haninozuka-sensei is different then the time we spend with you." Michi answered. Both girls looked at each other unsure why Fuji and Eiji seemed so frustrated. "We like Morinozuka-sensei and Haninozuka-sensei because even though they are older they don't treat us with condescension. The time we spend with them has to do with training in Karate and Kendo and while that is fun it is different than the time and fun we have with you." Mika tried to explain not fully getting what the boys were asking.

Eiji sighed turning Miki around looking at her while holding her hands she smiled up at him. "I guess what we want to know is if you like them, like them?" Her smile dropped she didn't understand. "What do you mean like them, like them?" Michi wanted clarification this line of questioning wasn't making sense. "We already told you we like to spend time with them and we respect them what more is there to liking them." Fuji was coming to realize the girls didn't understand that they were hinting at and Eiji was just getting frustrated.

He finally just came out and asked "Would you date them if they asked, would you kiss them and hug them like you do with Fuji and I?" The girls looked startled and slightly taken back. They then started laughing. Neither of the boys appreciated this. The girls realized this and calmed down.

"Date Morinozuka-sensei and Haninozuka-sensei?" both girls tried very hard not to burst into laughter again. Miki stepped closer to Eiji as Michi pulled Fuji closer; both girls pecked both boys on the lips before talking further. "Silly they are more like brothers than anything else." Miki started. Michi nodded with a twinkle in her eye that normally belonged to Fuji "they have been friends of the family since we were in diapers." "And," Miki said while running a hand gently down the side of Eiji's face, "while they are nice they do not cause us to black out or have nose bleeds like you to do." Michi grinned and kissed Fuji's cheek "Although they look out for our safety they don't care for us beyond family." Both boys seemed to relax at these explanations. A gong went off announcing the time. Both girls quickly hugged their boy and then turned to their bags and pulled out their steel bladed Katannas.

The boys eyes grew large and the girls giggled, "We are doing a demonstration for Morinozuka-sensei." Using their other hand to pull their boys along they left to go find the appropriate arena.

Later that night after dropping off the rest of the boys the girls sat on a couch in Miki's room snuggled next to their boys lightly sleeping after a busy and exhausting meet. Fuji and Eiji smiled at each other over their girls heads. The two twins might not be socially aware, but the boys were happy they were theirs.


End file.
